In many mobile devices, the radio frequency (RF) transceiver and the baseband (BB) processing functions are often implemented in separate integrated circuits (ICs). The RF transceiver typically performs analog signal processing, as well as either analog-to-digital conversion (in the receive path) or digital-to-analog conversion (in the transmit path). The BB processing typically implements digital processing, such as demodulation and decoding (in the receive path) and modulation and encoding (in the transmit path).
The RF IC and the BB IC communicate via a digital interface. The digital interface is used to transfer the digital data and any associated control information between the RF IC and the BB IC.
A DigRF interface (such as the MIPI Alliance Specification for DigRF v4) is an example of a standard that defines a digital interface between an RF IC and a BB IC.
Like reference numerals are used in different figures to denote similar elements.